the shadows : prequel the swap
by doclamia
Summary: Gemini found himeself in the body of Severus Snape, what will he do? and what truth will he incover? what are the shadows?


The swap

December 2011

Gemini speeds up, as he noticed the sweepers closing by. It had been a normal day for him, and he was just leaving the hospital having just finished his round, when he noticed them, he quickly headed toward his car, and got out of the parking lot, when he noticed that they were tailing him. his fear grow as they began shooting, especially since one shot hit his tires, making it really difficult to control the car, he was about to jump when the second tire exploded, making him losing control of the car, his last thoughts before blaking out was of wanting to be somewhere safe.

The only thing the sweepers noticed was the explosion that took the car out.

December 1981

Severus snape couldn't take it anymore, he had lost everything worthy in his life, Lily had died trying to save that brat, and he was forced to live with his guilt. Why did she have to die? Why did she leave him and marry that blasted bully? He hated his life, he hated the dark lord, he hated the headmaster. He hated everything, especially been forced to teach the brat.

He didn't noticed until he felt the blood in his hand, that he had just crushed the glass of firewisky he had been drinking. He watched fascinated as the blood fall from his hand. If only it could keep falling, he could be in peace, none would miss him. the thought of dying was now his focus, and without hesitation he cut both wrists, and waited for his release.

His last thought was that he was finally in peace.

Gemini felt like he was floating, for a moment he had been afraid that they caught him, but he had seen the fire start in the car, and knew that they would be late to save him, he was grateful that he wasn't going back to the center even if he would die. He noticed that he was in surrounded by light, and was going toward a source, but a slight change to his right distracted him. he was able to make some image, and felt curious, reaching toward them, he was in time to see a man slicing his wrists. His instincts got the better of him, as he couldn't watch the man without helping him out, so without thinking he tried to reach the man. The second his hand shot it collided with a magnetic field and he felt himself getting sucked in. it was really painful for him and he tried to fight it, but he couldn't and for a moment he black out.

Waking up he noticed that he was on the ground, upon closer inspection he noticed that it was the same room he had seen the man trying to commit suicide in, but the man was nowhere to be seen. He tried getting up, and for the first time noticed that his hands were all bloodied, he sat up straight and for the first time took the room in.

he noticed the fireplace and confortable if somehow gloomy atmosphere, along with the bottle of alcohol and the broken glasses. He also noticed that he was wearing some type of robes. He chukled as they reminded him of Snape from the Harry Potter serie.

Noticing the blood and wincing at the pain, he quickly got in search of a bathroom, he would take care of his injuries first before inspecting this new mystery.

He watched his hand, before trying to search for a bandage, and in doing so got to look at himself in the mirror. The sight that greated him had him losing consciousness.

Waking up in the bathroom floor, it took Gemini a second before remembering everything. He took a calming breath to stop himself from panic attack, then went in sim mode.

He recalled everything he knew about the Harry Potter fandom, and was thankful that he had read the books and seen the movies. Not only that but he also had read some of the fanfictions.

After checking the room once again, he found a newspaper that seemed new with the date of 31/12/1981 so it seems that Voldemort had just been defeated by Harry Potter, and it was chrismas eve.

He knew that he needed not just information but also, to check if he could access the magic or not. That was when it hit him: the ROR. Either way he would find the truth.

Leaving his quarter which he found was in the dungeons, he made his way to the seven floor, he was met by Filch, but he didn't stop to talk to the man, he just passed him heading toward the ROR.

January-june 1982

Gemini had that first night, found the ROR, he also found the answers to his questions. Yes he had somehow ended in the body of Severus Snape. He used the ROR to provide for enough books to explain magic to him. remembering that in some of the fiction he read that it could speed time inside, he was somehow relieved to find that it was true.

He had spent four years inside the room, where just four day had passed. His time rate, was a minute per month. So each night he spent six hours for the outside world while he spent a year inside the room.

His first year was done reviewing the Hogwarts curriculum, by the end of that time, he was the level of a Hogwarts graduate with an O in all of his subjects.

His next night, he focused on learning Occulomancy and Legilimancy, as well as wandless magic. By the end of that periode he was able to access Severus Snape memories, and had a good grasp of his magic.

The next two periods were spent learning all he could that Snape didn't know. Healing magic, warding curse breaking, defense and offensive magic, spell crafting were all subjects that he learned.

He was thankful that he hadn't been bothered in those days, but made it to the great hall in the fifth day for his meals. He wanted to test his defense against the headmaster. And to his joy, Albus Dumbldore didn't pick anything.

As the school resumed, he found himself in a dilemma. What to do about the student? He knew from the books and from Snape memories that the man was a crap as teacher, but that didn't mean that he was going to ruin the life of the student.

He knew that any brutal change would result in the involvement of the headmaster, so for that year he kept the same act, next year he would bean instoring change.

He used the next six month to observe, not only the students, but also the teachers, and the school in general. And what he found horrified him. the bullying was ballant, yet the teacher did nothing but watch, mugglborns were treated worse than dirt, and nobody did anything to help them.

Nobody explained anything to them, about magical traditions, about their subjects, or about magical control. Many of the knowledge were forbidden to them just because they were mugglborns.

Many of them were abused at home, but once again nobody did anything, even the orphans were left to their families or to orphanage where they were abused.

Those six month were very open eyes for Gemini, and he knew that he had to take action.

July 1982

The school had ended two weeks before, but Gemini couldn't leave until he finish all his paperwork. It took him a week, before he was able to leave without alerting anyone to his plan.

That night at Spiner's End, he began planning his moves carefully. First he needed money. He checked his accounts and knew that he would need more.

So he used his gold from Gringott, he had a good ten thousands galleons from his salary, and his customers, he sold the half of that gold to a jewelry in the mundane world, that got him 250000 pounds, which he invested in the stock market, by the end of that holiday, he had got his first million. Another thousand galleons was used for supplies. He didn't do like in the fanfiction, where he bought a mansion trunk, no he had a four compartiments trunks, with a closet in, a library, a storage room for potion ingredients, and a secret compartiment.

His next actions was to completely check himself. He had done a rapid check up, but now he wanted to check his magic and blood for any tempering. He wasn't paranoiac, but he had felt the times he had meditated that something was wrong in his magical core.

Having finish not just the reading, but also the praticals for healing certificate, he knew the spells, and potions needed, using them, the results left him in rage.

Compulsions charms, curses, and numerous magical accidents that hadn't healed properly, some poisoning, and magical blocks. The numerous injuries left him woundering what was that woman doing in Hogwarts if she couldn't do her job properly, and what was the headmaster playing at.

Gemini also found that somehow the dark mark was siphoning magic from him. he got to work, preparing the potions he needed. He knew that there was two ways of healing, either he took potions and used spells for healing himself, which would take a long time, or he could use a ritual, which would be painful, but very fast.

He went with the second option, preferring the ritual, and while chanting he began feeling the pain, which grow as the cleansing ritual took place, and his body was getting rid of everything that wasn't supposed to be there.

It went on for at least five hours, before the pain got to a new level. Gemini had to use all his training at dampening the pain and even then he felt it. he knew that the ritual was trying to get rid of his dark mark, but the magic of the mark was fighting back. Remembering that magic was all about intent, he focus all of his thought on that goal.

It took another three hours before the ritual broke all the enchantement around the dark mark, and before it faded, leaving him on the floor exhausted.

He woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed, and was pleasantly surprised to find that his body didn't have any scar, not only that but his mark had disappeared, and he lost the scrawny look. He now had the body of a regular runner, with a healthy tan, not the palor he had before.

The next week he spent getting his finance on track, and working on his shields. He found that now he had access to all of Severus memories, and he used them to help him in his situation.

He set up his finance in the mundane world under the name of Jarod Junior Russel, while using his own name Geminy Russel to set up another wizarding identity. Going as far as to take the test for healing mastery, a spell crafting, potion and a defense masteries that summer at the ICW.

All in all the month of July 1981 was a very busy one for Geminy, that he didn't have the time to think about what to do about Harry Potter situation. He knew that the boy had spent just nine month at his aunt house, but that he was likely already subjected to their abuse. He couldn't leave him to be abused, but on the other hand he couldn't just kidnap the boy, it could lead to danger. In the end he decided to check on the boy, and see his situation for himself.

He drove his newly purchased car to private drive, and spent an hour just on the road. He spent the day around the area, getting information about the Dursleys from the neighbors. All he had to do was to appear interested in buying the house number 19, he got all the gossip, so he knew that Harry was already living with them, and that they had a son. He also knew about Vernon attitude.

That night he returned to the area, but this time he checked the house, for any wards. He was surprised that the wards, was mainly alerting wards, if any wizards got to the propriety. He also found some agressivity wards, and some repulsions, but there was no trace of any blood ward.

Knowing that he could trip the ward and alert the headmaster to his presence, he used another tactic.

He had went the next day to Vernon office, and talked about investing in his company, all the while doing a scan to the man mind. he found some disturbing informations.

It seemed that the center existed in this reality as well, and that Petunia Dursley was one of its children, she hadn't been able to escape, as it seemed, merely allowed to leave, but still used as test subjects. Vernon was payed to feed her drugs, and keep her from moving.

Geminy had a hard time keeping his calm, but he knew that he mustn't show any feeling, or the man in front of him would become suspicious. He knew that he needed more information about Petunia, before approaching her, so he went to the source.

It was easy enough to slip in the center branch in London, and copy the files he needed. What he found was even more disturbing. The Evans had been working for the center, it was really a miracle that the center didn't found about the magical world. Not only had they deprived her from her childhood but also from her children.

He found in the files that Petunia had twins two years ago, but the boy had been a still born, and the girl given to a couple for adoption. Upon seeing the couple identity, Geminy felt his jaw drop, it was getting even stranger. The girl was or would be Hermione Granger.

But it wasn't until he saw her DNA chart that he felt really angry. The girl was his daughter, or at least Snape daughter. Searching through Severus memories, he found just one time that could have resulted in that; the day of Lily wedding.

Studying the files, he knew exactly what they were giving her, not only that but that they were going to try and harvest some of her ovaries soon for more pretenders. Not anymore, he was going to stop them.

Thinking hard about what to do, he return to see Vernon in his office, and using an imperius on him ordered him to take all of his family to a vacation.

He had to get them out of the property, tailing the fat man, he was relieved to not see any sweepers.

Waiting until it was safe, he waited until they stopped at a restaurant, and using a distraction spell on Vernon making him leave for the bathroom, he shot a sleeping spell at Petunia and the boys, took a hair from her, before placing portkey on her and Harry.

Then he went to take care of Vernon, obliviating the man of any mention of the magical worlds, before making him believe that Petunia had run away with her nephew. His next action was to apparated to his daughter location, and using the polyjuice he brought with him, he made sure to be seen on the surveillance camera, kidnapping the little girl, before taking her and using the car he had set up to speed up.

The last thing he did, was faking the death of Petunia and the children, using once again polyjuice on some corpse. That had been the easy part, the hard part was Dumbldore.

Gemini had thought long and hard about the man. He knew that the man wasn't the real danger now, they would let him believe that Harry was still abused at his aunt house. What they needed to worry about was the center, and so he cast a modified fidelius charm, that hide the fact the habitant of number 4 Private Drive had any interest to the center.

He return with Hermione to the house, and found Petunia and Harry sleeping, he changed both children, before taking them to sleep.

Then he woke up Petunia. There was a lot of screaming, and insulting, but he shut her up by a small word: the center. Upon hearing it she sat down and listened to all he had to say. He told her everything : that he was also a pretender from another universe, and had ended in Snape body and how he was trying to change things and making them right.

Showing her the files about her and Hermione, they discuss their next action. Gemini knew that he didn't have much time left before he had to return to Hogwarts. He told her about the cleansing ritual, and how it could be used on Hermione and probably Harry to get rid of everything they had in their blood, and was surprised that she wanted it done for her also. They both knew that to treat her condition normally would take time, that both of them didn't have.

Knowing that it was their only chance at doing it, Petunia asked him to do the ritual immediately.

three hours later, and after a great deal of pain and screaming, stood before him a very different woman. The only description he had for her was stunning. Her black hair and violet eyes reminded him of Miss Parker. They called it a night, and went to sleep.

The next day they began working on the children, surprisingly, Nia attitude toward her nephew changed completely after the ritual. They both suspected that she had some curses cast on her to despise him and after the ritual it had dissipated.

They decided to begin with Hermione. Gemini had shared the fact that Harry had a soul fragment in his scare. Both were really afraid about him, so they decided to begin with their daughter.

Even though she was just a two years old, and the center didn't have time to drug her as much as they had her mother, it took her three hours, to be completely rid of everything that had been corrupting her growth. Both parent had been there watching as she was cured, and while they wanted nothing but to cuddle her, they knew that they had to wait until it was finished.

And just like her mother Hermione physically changed, her bushy hair change to soft black, her eyes were now violet like her mother, and her face was a blending of mother and father.

Nia conforted their daughter, and tucked her to sleep before rejoining him; they both knew that they needed to heal Harry now.

Both were expecting that his ritual would be as long as Hermione and that would be especially because of the horcrux. But they were proven wrong, when it went for seven hours, just like Gemini. Their surprise grow when they notice that his face began to change to match both of them. both couldn't believe their eyes as the face of their boy appeared in front of them.

To prove it, Gemini used a paternity potion, which gave them the results they were dreading; the boy in front of them was their child. He felt a swirl of magic connecting him with Nia and the children before completely fading away

Gemini knew that they were his children, even if he hadn't done the deed. The ritual had merged his soul and DNA with Severus body, and with Nia and the children using the same circle he had used, they were now completely bonded.

Both adults felt the sharp stinging in their wrists after recognizing that Harry was their son, and was surprised to notice matching bands in his and Nia hands.

The rest of the summer the small family took a vacation, travelling to Cote D'Azure, where they bought a chalet. They spent ten days enjoying the beach before returning to England.

Bothe adults had discussed their situation, and decided that the headmaster wasn't the imminent danger, they could foul him. they both agreed to cast another fidelius. This time they warded a book in which they wrote everything they wanted to hide. Like the fact that both of them were pretender, or that they were married, and were Harry parents.

All those facts were hidden by the fidelius in the book. They hide it in their home. Then they moved all of Dumbldore wards, to a small box, which they buried in the garden, before Gemini placed his own wards on the property.

The couple had bought the house number two and number six, and warded them, before contacting the goblins for building them a new house. In the mean time Nia and the children would stay at Spiner's End.

September 1982- june 1991

Gemini returned to the school resolved to protect his family, and to stop the headmaster manipulations. It was his second year at teaching, and he saw first hand how the headmaster was trying to have him teach. He still remembered the compulsions he had found last year.

That was the dilemma he faced what to do? He couldn't show any suspicious behavior, because the headmaster would then react, and Gemini wasn't ready for anything that would threaten his family. In the end he decide to be a true Slytherin

From that year on every mugglborn that entered the school had detention with the Potion master, in the first month. He assigned them for trivial thing, which confronted the opinion of the purblood and the headmaster that he despised everyone not Slytherin.

In reality, Gemini used those detention to further the education of his student. He gave message disguised as insults, left books in his desk for the students to see and buy. He choose two promising mugglborns who shown not only intelligence but also cunning and come clean with them, requesting vows of silence, and began instructing them.

That day saw the birth of the shadows, the third side of the war.

The following years saw the expansion of the shadows, as more and more mugglborn began taking that side. It helped that Gemini had wrote several books introduction books that the mugglborns used. He had a book about controlling the magic, which gave instruction on not just controlling the core but also on building mental shield, and using wandless magic.

His second book about the tradition customs and laws of the magical Britain was also a big hit, every mugglborn had that book recommended to them, before the end of their first chrismats at Hogwarts.

The third book was a guide about potion and herbology, explaining about the ingredients, how they react, how to cut them and the secrets of brewing.

His last book was about the wand base subject, explaining all about charms transfiguration and defense.

Those books were a big hit, and allowed him a great fortune. It was a good thing that he published them under his alias JJ Russel. The headmaster had been really furious at some of the cotes in the books.

Writing those books gave him the idea to re-write the entire curriculum of potion at Hogwarts. He wrote eleven books for his students. The first five years had just a book for potion, while the sixth and seventh years had three books.

He divided his upper years to three sections, those interested in healing, those interested in potion making, and the rest. Each section would focus on its interest.

His books published on 1984 was the first of another serie of books, this time focused on defense, which he published the next year.

Nobody suspected that the greasy git potion master of Hogwarts was the autor of such books. Nor did they suspected that he had brought the standard of Hogwarts especially in Potion.

He had progressively changed his methods. Using a projection, and showing the students a film of him making the potion all the while making rounds and surveying the classroom.

He used the explosion in his classroom as his reason for doing it. and after two years, nobody called him on his method of teaching.

The fact that his subject was a very dangerous one, and needed the attention was the excuse he needed to have free reign on his classroom.

But his action didn't stop at that. Each year he choose two victims per year, that would suffer through detentions with him the whole year. In reality he was not just instructing the students he found worthy but also introducing them to the shadows, they were his contacts, they would report any information they found important.

It had been one of his mission to stop the abuse of wizards children, and that had been the first mission of the shadows.

Gemini had bought a big property which he warded and furnished before buying house elves enough to work in, that would became the camp. He scouted the children at Hogwarts, searching for the abused, and moved them to the camp. There they were cared for, treated, fed and welcomed. All of his shadows worked with him. he had patroned several of them to have masteries, and all of them worked for the shadows.

The healers worked at the camp, treating the children, the rest were tutors while not working as spies in the ministery.

By 1991 the shadows had spies in evey department of the magical gouvernement, not only their but also in Saint Mangouste, and Gringotts.

The Shadows had several vaults at Gringotts, but the goblin weren't their only bankers. In fact most of their finance were handled in the mundane world. But that wasn't their only feat.

What nobody knew was that the shadows had their own island. Gemini knowing about the dangers they faced, had bought the island in 1985 and enlarged it several time until it reached the surface of Belgium, then he warded it, before asking the dwarves to build a city in there.

After casting the fidelius, he had every member of the shadows bring his family there. That way they were proteceted. But he didn't stop at the wizards, he moved on his enemy the center, and began freeing the children, before reuniting them with their family. So far he had destroyed two branches the Delaware branch and Curtis branch.

The island had now close to forty thousand habitants there. Even his own family was now lving there.

He smiled as he thought about them, his family had grown since that day, he now had six children, three sets of twins, five boys and his princess, all very intelligent, with the pretender gene.

Nia and him had decided to take matter slowly, and not to ruch in anything. They had after their return from france decided to exchange letters to better know each other. Not only that but they went out for several dates, so by the time the summer holiday came they decided that they would be a couple.

Three years later they had a hand fasting ceremony, and a year after they welcomed their second set of twins: Charles and Kyle; Gemini chose the names after his father and brother. Two years later their third set of twins were born.

The birth of his children was what had him move his family to refuge his island. He was worried that someone would find about them so he took the steps to protect his family.

But now he knew that their calm and safe life was going to end, Harry and Hermione would attend Hogwarts in the fall, and that would brought the headmaster attention to them. he really need to talk to his wife and plan for their next move.

Author note: this is the prequel of the shadows series, the next story will have the first three years of Hogwarts, and would have many more details about what Gemini did in the ten years he spent there. Your feed back is very appreciated


End file.
